darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aldrich, Pożeracz Bogów
|fire = |lgn = |dark = |bld = |psn = |fst = }}Aldrich, Pożeracz Bogów, znany również jako 'Aldrich, Święty Głębin '– boss z gry Dark Souls III oraz jeden z Władców Pogorzelisk. Położenie Urzęduje w Anor Londo, w tej samej części katedry, gdzie w pierwszej odsłonie ''Dark Souls'' znajdowali się Ornstein i Smough. Opis W początkowym filmiku, Aldrich zostaje ukazany jako rozrastająca się, mulista masa czarnego, przegniłego mięsa i mętów człowieczeństwa, wypełniona zarówno jego własnymi kośćmi jak i należącymi do tych, których skonsumował. Podczas konfrontacji z Nierozpalonym, Aldrich przybiera formę wcześniej pożartego Gwyndolina, by podjąć z nim walkę. Historia Komiksy Powiada się, że był Irithyllczykiem, chociaż jego wygląd fizyczny sugeruje, że był jedynie człowiekiem, wybrakowanym cech starych bogów. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Aldrich odbył podróż do Ishry, gdzie przyodziany jedynie w szmaty i przepaski na biodra był znany jako wróżbita. Poszukiwał prawdziwej natury smoczego króla Andolusa. Tamtejsze wydarzenia mogły mieć miejsce, zanim jeszcze został wyświęcony, gdyż wiedźma, która go pojmała zwracała się do niego mianem kleryka, chociaż ten fakt nie był jeszcze znany innym osobom. W krainie Ishra był zmuszany do praktykowania kanibalizmu, gdyż pozwalało mu to osiągnąć moc przewidywania przyszłości. Nawet w tamtym okresie głosił wizje "głębin", na których później zbudował swoją wiarę. Po opuszczenia Ishry, znalazł się uwięziony w niewolniczej części Malowanego świata Parnethii, żerując na ludzkim mięsie. Jego historia pomiędzy opuszczeniem Parnethii i założeniem kościoła głębin nie jest znana. Gry Były święty kleryk zaczął mieć wizje epoki "głębokich mórz", gdzie męty ludzkich dusz spoczęły na najniższych głębinach i stały się głównym komponentem nowego świata. Dzięki tym wizjom, Aldrich był w stanie osiągnąć skondensowaną, zastałą formę mroku potężniejszą od tej ze standardowego człowieczeństwa, którą nazwał głębią. Ostatecznie rozwinął tendencję do kanibalizmu i popadł w nałóg pożerania ludzi, co czynił z przyjemnością. Wizje i nabyta potęga posłużyły mu za fundamenty, na których założył Katedrę Głębin i czynił aktywne badania nad procesem stagnacji duszy. Klerycy Katedry Głębin chronili Aldricha i zapewniali stały przepływ ofiar, nadzorowany przez arcybiskupów McDonnella i Royce'a. W tym okresie Aldrich z lubością napawał się cierpieniem swoich ofiar i stworzył nawet specjalnie pierścienie, by dzielić się swoją radością z ich nosicielami. Chociaż potęga głębin przewyższała czyste człowieczeństwo, to samo tyczyło się jej potencjału do wyrządzenia poważnej krzywdy. Z czasem w głębi rozmnożyły się odrażające formy życia, górujące nad zepsuciem otchłani. Większość wyznawców Aldricha została zatruta lub spaczona, jednak sam Święty Głębin zdołał uniknąć tego losu, nie tracąc zmysłów pomimo rozsmakowania w ludzkim mięsie. Nie był jednak w pełni odporny i pożeranie zarówno mięsa jak i dusz przyczyniło się do rozdęcia go mętami, dopóki nie zapadł się pod własną, skażoną masą. Stał się stworzeniem z przegniłego, robaczywego mięsa, poruszanego mrokiem, wydzielającym mulistą substancję podobną do tej emanującej z istot powiązanych z otchłanią. Nawet wtedy był w stanie zachować jasność umysłu i pochłaniał kolejne składane mu ofiary. Sugeruje się, że Aldrich pożarł wiele dzieci, a Anri i Horace są jedynymi, którym udało się uciec Pożeraczowi. Nie jest wiadomym dlaczego zdecydował się rozpalić ogień, jednak niektórzy twierdzą, że został do tego zmuszony, ze względu na swoją siłę, która czyniła go do tego idealnym kandydatem. Pewnym jest tylko to, że został Władcą Pogorzelisk przez potęgę jaką dysponował, a nie szacunek lub godności jakimi się cieszył. Po tym jak powstał z grobu wraz z innymi Władcami Pogorzelisk, Aldrich doznał wizji nieuniknionego pogrążenia się świata w mroku i odmówił zajęcia swojego miejsca na tronie. Zaczął śnić o Starych Bogach, którzy wspierali proces jednoczenia Pierwszego Płomienia i poprzysiągł ich pożreć. Odbył podróż do Anor Londo wraz z Sulyvahnem, który pojmał Gwyndolina. Jego młodsza siostra, Yorshka została uwięziona ponad jej własnym kościołem przez Sulyvahna, podczas gdy Aldrich przystąpił do konsumpcji Boga Mrocznego Księżyca. Gdy Aldrich zabrał się za pożeranie ciała Gwyndolina, wkroczył w stan hibernacji, zapadając w głęboki sen. W tym stanie mógł również pochłonąć wspomnienia Gwyndolina, gdyż śnił o młodej, bladej niewieście w ukryciu. Gdy Nierozpalony wkroczył do komnaty w celu uśmiercenia Władcy Pogorzelisk, ten obudził się, by się bronić, wykorzystując ciało i moce Gwyndolina, oraz cuda opracowane ze swoich snów. Ciekawostki * Opis na tronie w Kapliczne Zjednoczenia zwraca się o nim jako "Świętym Aldrichu z Głębin" * Wygląd Aldricha zdaje się przedstawiać połączenie Gwyndolina i Nito z pierwszego Dark Souls. Związek z Priscillą jest również zasugerowany ze względu na kosę, którą potrafi wezwać podczas walki. * Podczas walki oraz wtedy, gdy boss jest pasywny da się usłyszeć wrzaski i jęki bólu dobiegające od Gwyndolina. Jako, że Aldrich był w połowie pożerania jego ciała i wykorzystał je, by się bronić, może to implikować, że Gwyndolin był ciągle żywy (lub ledwie) w pół-świadomym stanie będąc pożeranym przez Aldricha, nawet podczas walki. * Po pokonaniu Aldricha można zakupić zestaw Smougha. Ta zależność może wynikać z tego, że on również został przez niego pożarty lub wynika najzwyczajniej z tego, że arena walki z Aldrichem jest tą samą, gdzie znajdował się Smough w Dark Souls. Ponadto Smough również przejawiał tendencje kanibalistyczne. Galeria Plik:Aldrich 2.png|Pasywna forma Aldricha przed walką Plik:Aldrich 3.jpg|Forma Aldricha podczas walki Plik:Aldrich.jpg Plik:Aldrich 4.png|Prawdziwa forma Aldricha w intrze Plik:Aldrich 5.png|Aldrich jako wróżbita w krainie Ishra Plik:Aldrich 6.png Plik:Aldrich 7.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Muzyka en:Aldrich, Devourer of Gods Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls III Kategoria:Władca Pogorzelisk